Recuerdo de un enemigo
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Cuando eres un ninja, quien sea que reconozca tus habilidades es digno de ser recordado, incluso si se trata del más temible de los oponentes.
**Aviso: Este fic participa en el** **Concurso: Inolvidables —Naruto. del foro** **Camino del Fuego**

 **Evento seleccionado: Muerte de Sasori.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Posible OoC.**

* * *

 **Recuerdo de un enemigo**

Sakura estaba fastidiada, Sasuke había regresado a la aldea el mismo día que Naruto la envió al país del río para acabar con una supuesta "epidemia" que no resultó ser más que un simple virus cualquiera que los mismos médicos de la ciudad pudieron haber erradicado.

―Debía de haber filtrado esa información ―musitó molesta mientras avanzaba con paso firme. Era evidente que su convocación se había tratado de un acto de corrupción del gobernador de la ciudad para hacerse con parte del dinero del señor de la región.

La idea no le había parecido del todo mal, incluso a Naruto le pareció tentadora cuando esta se lo comunico por su celular. Sin embargo, Naruto le pidió a Sakura que se abstuviera de ello y se siguiera el procedimiento adecuado, el cual era que ella regresara a Konoha, presentara su informe junto a la evidencia que había recolectado para hacérsela llegar al líder del país y este tomara las medidas apropiadas. De esa forma tanto ella como Konoha quedaban bien con el país del río.

Sakura suspiró al tiempo que detenía su avanzar, nada lograba con molestarse; lo importante era que Sasuke estaba en casa y Sarada estaba pasado un tiempo a solas con su padre. No podía negar que ese solo pensamiento le alegraba.

Una suave brisa acarició su piel y sacudió un poco sus cabellos… y otro pensamiento la invadió en ese momento, uno que le hizo fruncir el ceño. ―¿Me pregunto si…? ―musitó pensativa. La misión había terminado antes de lo previsto, tenía algo de tiempo libre desde ese punto de vista; si bien era cierto quería ver a Sasuke de nuevo, también lo era lo poco probable que se le volviese a presentar una oportunidad como la que tenía en sus manos para visitar aquel lugar. Sonrió para sí misma ―¿Me pregunto si aún existirá?― se dijo curiosa y divertida, poniéndose en marcha en busca de aquel memorable lugar

Sakura no necesitó de ningún mapa o algo que la guiara, su destino estaba tan fijo en sus recuerdos que podría navegar por esos terrenos de ojos cerrados. Corría en dirección al río, y una vez alcanzado su caudal, Sakura saltó a este y fue simple cuestión y seguirlo corriente abajo en busca de un arco rojo o una entrada en las enormes paredes de piedra que formaban el desfiladero.

―Debe estar por aquí… ―se decía con la vista al frente―... sé que… oh, ¡ahí está! ―una extraña emoción la invadió al ver lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue un enorme arco de madera de color rojo irguiéndose en el río frente al desfiladero.

―No puedo creer que este lugar aún exista. Esperaba que los ninjas de la arena lo hubiera limpiado, o destruido― pronunció con una sonrisa al estar frente a los escombros del arco y la entrada de lo que fue una vez una caverna, ya que la batalla de aquel entonces había destrozado el techo. Hoy en día, se trataba de una especie de cuenca, el follaje se había asentado sobre el suelo y las paredes rocosas, flores y arboles alfombraban el terreno mientras la luz del sol se filtraba por el enorme boquete que habían hecho durante el combate.

―Qué recuerdos… ―dijo mientras se adentraba avanzaba y el paisaje frente a ella se transformaba en una obscura caverna donde esperaban los dos antiguos miembros del Akatsuki Deidara y Sasori. Su mirada hizo un recorrido al cielo girando para ver el fantasma de Deidara salir de la caverna, llevándose a Gaara y siendo perseguido por Kakashi y Naruto mientras ella se quedaba con Chiyo para encarar al criminal…

―Sasori… ―pronunció ella con una extraña sonrisa desafiante mientras se paraba en el exacto lugar donde ella había estado aquel día, moviéndose casi de inmediato para esquivar el ataque del marionetista.

Por algún motivo Sakura reía como una niña pequeña mientras revivía aquella cruenta batalla, moviéndose tal cual lo hizo en aquel entonces, imitando cuanto podía sus propios movimientos ya que sin Chiyo, era imposible realizar algunos estos.

―De verdad… fue un oponente difícil ―pronunció mientras dejaba que las sombras de su pasado se movieran a su propio ritmo, contemplándolas silenciosa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, estudiando y recapitulando todo lo que ocurrió durante ese combate. "Debí de haber hecho esto" decía "Me hubiera movido hacia aquel lado" se criticaba mientras las batalla continuaba ahora contra Sasori fuera de su marioneta y usando al tercer Kazekage.

Las imágenes se movían a una velocidad que no recordaba, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Sasori se despojaba de su capucha para demostrar su cuerpo de madera. Alzó su mirada para ver las temibles cien marionetas que tuvieron que hacerle frente ella y Chiyo. Sonrió mientras el combate proseguía, viéndose obligada a girar una vez más para ver el cuerpo de Sasori salir disparado contra la pared donde se incrustó. Alzó la ceja curiosa acortando la distancia en un solo salto, removiendo la maleza que crecía para encontrar las hendiduras que había dejado una de las marionetas de Chiyo cuando aprisionó el cuerpo de Sasori ―Siguen aquí… ―musitó con una sonrisa.

Sakura giró para ver aquel fatídico momento… con todas las de la palabra; cuando Sasori la tomó desprevenida y la atravesó con una espada envenenada, cayendo en condición crítica, tanto por el veneno como por la localización de la herida. Se arrodilló posando su mano sobre el exacto lugar donde reposó su cuerpo inerte ―Chiyo-sama… ―pronunció con una sonrisa al recordar a la mujer que le había salvado la vida.

Sakura se levantó, esta vez observando al lugar donde había estado Sasori observándola, despreciándolas ambas.

―"Antes de que esto termine…" ―pronunció mientras observaba los ojos marrones Sasori frente a ella― "… voy a darte algo de información. Por haberme vencido." ―completó aquellas palabras que Sasori le entregó. Rió divertida― Gracias por la información, Sasori-san ―dijo al aire Sakura con una sonrisa, palabras que le hubiera gustado decirle en algún momento ya que esa información los guió al escondite de Orochimaru, y a su primer encuentro con un nuevo y temible Sasuke.

Volvió a reír negando con la cabeza, cualquiera que la viera diría que estaba loca, pero no… aquellas sombras del pasado que se veía tan obscuras… en la actualidad se sentían ligeras. Habrá sido un momento difícil y duro, pero esa era su vida, ella había sobrevivido y podía darse el lujo de recordarlo y revivirlo, maravillarse o llorar con el mismo. Y ella elegía reir.

Sakura saltó de la piedra donde estaba parada y sin mayor esfuerzo, hizo a un lado el enorme peñasco. ―No será mucho, ni tampoco creo que sea de tu gusto… ―pronunció Sakura con una sonrisa mientras formaba unos sellos posando su mano sobre el suelo, levantando un pequeño pedazo de tierra de forma rectangular, y con una nueva combinación se grabó en la piedra "Aquí yace Akasuna no Sasori"

―… Pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, Sasori-san. ―dijo Sakura mientras alzaba una vez más su mirada, para ver a su joven yo escuchando las palabras que le entregaba Sasori antes de expirar. Sonrió una vez más―. No puedo enojarme del todo con quien me permitió ver cuánto había crecido… y con quien me reconoció como toda una Kunoichi.

Sus memorias se vieron interrumpidas cuando su celular repicó, se trataba de Sasuke. Sakura se sonrojó al tiempo que contestaba la llamada.

―Sí, soy yo Sasuke-kun… ¡¿Cómo!? ―vociferó alterada al escuchar que su esposo estaba de salida una vez más a quien sabe que misión y por cuanto tiempo―. Sa, Sasuke-kun, ¿Podríamos vernos en algún lado…? ¡Sí! Esa es mi ruta. ¿En un día? ¡Claro, ahí estaré! ―y con eso, la llamada finalizó. Quizás no hubiera podido pasar el tiempo que quería con Sasuke, pero por lo menos podría disfrutar de una comida con él. Pero para llegar, necesitaría apremiar el paso.

Sakura guardó de inmediato su teléfono, girando una vez más, contemplando la hermosa cuenca sonrió ―Hasta siempre Sasori-san, y gracias por todo―. Y con esas palabras, Sakura se puso en marcha para ir a encontrarse con la persona que el mismo Sasori la había ayudado a localizar.

* * *

 **Debido a que las reglas era escribir algo del evento seleccionado SIN alterarlo en lo más minimo, decidí hacer esto, se que es cortico pero me gustó como quedo, espero sea de su agrado :)**


End file.
